


to be loved and to be in love

by stylinshaw



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:37:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3539843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylinshaw/pseuds/stylinshaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You!” Cute Brunette points at Phil and chuckles exaggeratedly. “You don’t remember me? Your, say, <i>best friend?</i> Who you were going to meet for <i>drinks?</i>”<br/>Phil stares at Cute Brunette for a long moment, feeling thoroughly bewildered. Cute Brunette winks at him.<br/>*<br/>(or, the 'i'm pretending to be your bff bc you looked VERY uncomfortable with that person at the bar hitting on you' AU) (<a href="http://fanficy-prompts.tumblr.com/post/77991988291/obligatory-aus-i-really-want-post">x</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	to be loved and to be in love

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know what happened but this was the result
> 
> title - 18 by one direction 
> 
> disclaimer - d&p = not mine
> 
> hope you enjoy!! <3

“Yeah, and I, like, love working out,” Jake- or something, Phil honestly doesn’t remember this guy’s name- drones on. “You want to go back to mine, and I can show you just _how much_ I do work out?”

Phil smiles awkwardly, wishing for about the hundredth time that he’d politely refused when Jake, or whatever his name was, had offered to buy him a drink. To be fair, he’d seemed pretty nice at the time.

“Oh! I can do fifty push ups in,” Phil tunes Jake out and looks around his surroundings. The dancefloor is packed with people, lots and _lots_ of people. Phil knows he’s a terrible dancer, but he’d rather be there than sitting here talking to _Jake._ Or whatever.

Just as Phil has begun to seriously contemplate faking a medical issue, a brunette comes into his view, smiling. Phil brushes aside the instantaneous _Hey, cute,_ thought that springs up in his mind, and smiles back confusedly. Cute Brunette really _is_ cute, though. He’s got warm eyes, and a _dimple._ He’s also walking straight towards Phil.

Miraculously, Jake is _still_ talking about his fitness achievements. It’s kind of incredible, actually. It could be considered a talent.

“Hey, man!”

Phil and Jake both look up. It’s Cute Brunette- who is, apparently, even more adorable up close. He’s got a lovely voice, as well.

“You!” Cute Brunette points at Phil and chuckles exaggeratedly. “You don’t remember me? Your, say, _best friend?_ Who you were going to meet for _drinks?_ ”

Phil stares at Cute Brunette for a long moment, feeling thoroughly bewildered. Cute Brunette winks at him.

Suddenly, Phil gets it. This is his chance- this is _escape._ Cute Brunette has come along like his savior.

“Oh, man, hey!” Phil puts in as much enthusiasm into his voice as he can muster. “I _totally_ forgot about that, sorry.”

He turns to Jake with a winning smile. “Sorry, Jake,” he starts. “It was wonderful talking to you, but I have to go.”

Jake looks a little put out. “Alright,” he says. “Also, my name isn’t Jake, it’s-“

What Jake’s name _is,_ Phil never does find out. He’s too busy being pulled away by his knight in a shiny leather jacket.

*

“Thanks so much,” Phil beams genuinely at Cute Brunette. He sticks out his hand. “I’m Phil, by the way.”

Cute Brunette smiles. It’s beautiful. He grasps Phil’s hand and shakes firmly. “Dan,” he replies. “Nice to meet you.”

They’re both silent for a moment. It strikes Phil that he doesn’t feel _awkward_ at all- he wouldn’t mind sitting here with Dan even if they weren’t talking. It’s weird.

Dan takes his phone out. Phil notices that his wallpaper is- _what?_

“Uh, Dan,” Phil says, and Dan looks up. “Not to sound strange, but _why_ is your wallpaper a picture of Kanye West?”

Dan goes a little pink. “Hey, don’t knock on Kanye,” he responds, an indignant tone coloring his voice. “It’s not my fault he’s, like, _amazing._ ”

Phil scoffs. “Alright then,” he says. “You stay there with Kanye, I’ll be here listening to Matt Bellamy _kill_ with his voice.”

Dan’s eyes widen. “You like Muse?” he says excitedly, and Phil grins.

That’s how it starts.

*

“Oh, crap,” Dan states, looking at his phone. They’ve been talking for about two hours now, and it’s _crazy_ how similar Dan and Phil are.

(Phil can feel himself falling for the younger boy already. Not that he’s going to mention that.)

“What is it?” Phil asks, stirring the remnants of his drink.

“I have to go back to the shithole that is my uni dorms and finish my paper,” Dan looks troubled as he glances up at Phil. “I’m really sorry, Phil. I have to hand it in, like, in a couple of days.”

“It’s cool,” Phil does his best to give a reassuring smile to Dan, who is obviously stressed. “Really. Here, give me your number, we can hang out another time.”

For a brief moment, Phil worries that he’s being too forward. But that tiny doubt dissipates when Dan beams at him and holds out his phone.

And that’s how it continues.

*

Around two weeks later, Phil comes to the realization that he might be in too deep.

Dan’s come over to his flat again- to be honest, Dan’s _always_ at his flat now- and they’re watching dumb YouTube videos on Phil’s laptop.

Dan’s laughing and _God_ , he’s beautiful. Phil thinks he’s a little in love.

The video ends. Dan looks up at Phil, eyes shining. Phil, oddly enough, doesn’t move his gaze. He keeps staring at Dan. At this point, he realizes he might look a little creepy.

“Is there, uh,” Dan brings his hand up to his cheek. “Something on my face?”

“Oh. No,” Phil responds. He doesn’t say anything more, because if he opened his mouth again, he would blurt something dumb like _I think I’m in love with you_ out. That would be a little odd.

And now Dan’s staring at him intensely. Phil looks down for a second, licking his lips subconsciously.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Dan mutters, and suddenly, his lips are on Phil’s.

It takes him a moment to register what’s happening. In that moment, Dan pulls away, looking incredibly guilty.

“Shit, I’m sorry,” he says, moving back. “That was so out of line, Phil, I’m so sorry.”

“What if I don’t want you to be sorry?” Phil murmurs. Dan’s eyes flash to his lips again.

“If you’re fucking with me, I swear,” Dan says. He looks slightly distressed.

“I’m not, Dan. I wouldn’t,” Phil promises. He leaves the _so kiss me again_ unsaid, but Dan gets the message.

That’s how it goes on.

*

They’ve been dating for two months now, and Phil couldn’t be happier. Right now, they’re at a mall, looking around at Topman for shirts Phil can wear when he goes to Florida with his family.

“Hey, Phil,” Dan says suddenly. “Does that guy look familiar to you?”

Dan’s looking in the direction of a tall, blonde guy, dressed in the same attire as the rest of the shop workers. The younger man is right- the guy _does_ seem a little familiar.

And then it clicks.

“Oh my God,” Phil says incredulously. “Dan, it’s _Jake.”_

“Who the fuck is Jake?” Dan asks, looking mystified.

“Jake, Dan. He’s like, our cupid,” Phil says, and he can _see_ the realization hit Dan, just as the blond man approaches, a bright smile on his face.

“Welcome to Topman,” Jake chirps. “How may I help you?”

Phil sees the nametag tacked on Jake’s shirt. It turns out his name isn’t Jake- it’s Joe.

“You’ve helped us enough, Jake,” Dan beams, and Jake- _Joe_ \- looks a little baffled.

“Sorry?” he questions, and Dan smiles widely.

“You’re the man,” Dan says, and points at Phil. “Helping us find true love, and all that.”

“True love?” Phil echoes, because while they have been dating for a while now, the ‘L’ word hasn’t quite popped up yet.

Dan goes red. Joe looks completely nonplussed.

“True love,” Dan repeats softly. “Fuck, Phil.”

“Um,” Joe says. Dan claps him on the shoulder.

“Hey, thank you,” he says. “You probably don’t remember, but you helped me find the guy I’m in love with.” Phil can _feel_ his heart soaring inside of him with joy as Dan talks.

“You’re right. I don’t think I remember,” Joe replies, slowly inching away. “Uh, you’re welcome, I guess.” And he’s gone.

“Well,” Dan says.

“I love you too,” the words just kind of _burst_ out of Phil. Dan pauses for a moment- and then he’s smiling so widely Phil thinks his face is going to split.

“Topman can wait, I think,” he says, grabbing Phil’s hand and tugging him out. “We’ve got to go home. And celebrate.”

And that’s how this story ends.

(When Joe gets an invitation to the wedding of two people called Dan Howell and Phil Lester, he throws it away, assuming it’s been sent to the wrong place. It wasn’t.)

**Author's Note:**

> hmu if you want to be friends 
> 
> comments/kudos ARE LOVE!! thank you for reading <3


End file.
